Beca and Jesse: Prom
by emmalilybear
Summary: Summary: All the Bellas and Trebles are at Barden High, they are rivaling high school a capella groups! And they are going to prom! Jeca/Besse, AU, One-Shot, Beca is slightly OCC, because we all know she's a hard ass and she needs to soften up a little bit. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs in this!


Beca and Jesse Go To Prom!

**A/N: So I was sick and thought of this, Enjoy! And if you haven't read Christmas With Jesse, go read it! **** Also, I hope you guys are cool with this but I figured since Fat Amy mentioned to Aubrey and Chloe she was in her "Freshman Fifty" stage and she's in high school, a cruel, cruel place, she doesn't go by Fat Amy. But don't worry she's still Fat Amy in all my other stories, in this one-shot she's just Amy, please don't be mad at me! She's still Fat Amy at heart! I also made some character story lines different and added my own characters.**

Chloe, Amy, and I were in Chloe's car as we drove to the mall. Prom was two months away and we were praying all the dresses weren't sold out; most of the Bellas already had theirs. I couldn't stop smiling because of my lunatic, movie-loving boyfriend had just asked me to go, (FINALLY!) last week and I was overjoyed.

Jesse and I had a rebelling, forbidden relationship, but not so much anymore, before our love was forbidden. I was a Barden Bella, an all-girl a Capella group, Jesse was a Treblemaker, part of an all-boy a capella group, we were each other's biggest rivals, and we still are today. When I was a freshman, trying out I took an oath, the night of a-ca-initiation night saying that we would 'solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may our vocal chords be ripped out be wolves'. Of course; I was only a fourteen year old, newly moved to Barden, Connecticut so it wasn't hard to make this oath. That was until to a week later I met Jesse, he was sweet and we hit it off. It was hard letting him at first, I didn't believe in love, my parents were going through and awful divorce and I was good at not letting anyone new in my life. I eventually gave in and he won me over with juice pouches and Rocky, we have been going strong ever since except one problem was Aubrey.

She was our senior leader, and she found out; making my first year of high school a living hell. Her deposition permanently scared me and the other freshman; Amy, Chloe, Lilly, Ashley and Stacie. There were ten of us in total with the six freshman, Aubrey and Jessica; the seniors and two juniors Casey and Krysten. They were all nice but Aubrey was crazy and eventually handed the Bellas to Casey, they moved on and I've been in charge ever since Casey and Krysten discovered my awesome mixes we could perform. Now it was us six, Vanessa and Abigail; two juniors, Eleanor; a sophomore, and Emily; a freshman.

_Party In The U.S.A_ by Miley Cyrus came on the radio breaking me out of my thoughts. We all started singing along, I smiled senior year has been great, stressful, but great. I was really nervous about passing off the Bellas to Vanessa, not that she wouldn't be great but the Bellas were my family and didn't want to give them up. After a couple more songs we were in the mall parking lot. Chloe parked and we hopped out, I was armed with $450 I was prepared to spend on a dress, shoes, and jewelry! I had been saving up for this with my job at our school radio station that Jesse and I worked at.

We walked in and out of four stores, trying on dozens of dresses; Amy and I were sitting in the dressing room area, just finished when Chloe came out wearing an aqua colored strapless, sweetheart neck line dress that flowed to her knees, gracefully. It made her long, wavy red hair pop. Tears escaped her eyes as she breathed, "This is the one!" Amy and I were smiling ridiculously, our best friend looked gorgeous. We made our way to the checkout line to purchase Chloe's dress. "Now, it's your turns!" Chloe turned to us excitedly.

Two stores later we struck gold with Amy, she was currently standing in front of us with a floor- length, strapless red dress. It exenterated her curves and she looked stunning, "Ames, you look great!" I cried.

"Do you really think so flat-butt? I hope my special dingo, Bumper likes it!" Amy said with her accent, she had moved from Tasmania when she was a freshman so we were both newbies. Bumper was second- in command to Jesse for the Treblemakers, Amy and Bumper had an off and on fling since we were sophomores. We yet again headed to another checkout line. After six stores and not finding anything I was beginning to get discouraged. Amy and Chloe could sense my disappointment, "Shaw shank, we are not leaving here until we find you the perfect dress." Amy sternly said to me. I slowly nodded and was taken in for a group hug. The only thing good that had happened for me, besides seeing my friends was that I found a small necklace. It was a short, sterling silver chain with a tiny silver music note dangling from it.

We made our way into the last store when a dress caught my eye. I ran over and grabbed it shoving myself into a dressing room in the back. I quickly threw off my clothes, excited to slide the dress on. The dress fit like a glove, it was a fitted, strapless navy blue dress. There were two thin black sequence stripes going length wise on either side of the dress. I put my hair in a bun at the base of my neck and turned around to face the mirror, I was taken to the moment Jesse asked me to go with him.

_We were sitting on the field, behind the school, in our usual spot, drinking juice pouches and watching The Breakfast Club. It wasn't that bad and I was actually enjoying the movie, Jesse immediately noticed this because typically I didn't enjoy these movications we had, besides being with him. I giggled as the characters were getting high in their school library. He just gave me look of pure love and whispered, "Go to Prom with me?" It was simple yet perfect. I nodded and we smiled to each other before I pulled my lips to his, abolishing any space that there was left between us. _

I was brought out the memory by Chloe and Amy, pleading for me to come out. I barged out from behind the small door, hoping for the same reaction they had gotten. I smiled brightly and said, "Don't you love it?"

They gasped and Amy commented, "Damn, girl, your butt ain't so flat in that! Boy-toy is in for a surprise!" Amy whooped.

I was upstairs with myself, my hair was half, up half down **(SAME STYLE AS BECA'S FIRST DAY AT BARDEN IN THE MOVIE) **I was doing my makeup and typical eye liner but champagne colored eye shadow, I was wearing my necklace, dress, and earrings that Jesse had gotten me last year for our three year anniversary. Since all the Trebles had to wear their maroon ties I was wearing maroon stilettos to match. My Bella scarf was tied around my waist, because we all had to wear our scarves. I heard the doorbell and I ran down stairs. My mom was at work, regretfully and she only talked to her when she was forced to on holidays.

She opened to the door to be greeted by a wide-eyed Jesse. "Wow." He breathed. "Becs, you look amazing." He stepped towards me and pulled me in for a kiss. He was holding a white rose corsage, when we broke apart he slipped it on my wrist. I looked him up and down; he was wearing a classic tux with his Treble tie.

"Look, we're matching", I said as I showed him my shoes. He laughed.

"You look amazing, Beca. I can't get over how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girlfriend."

"You're not so bad yourself, J." I bit my lip, something about this whole moment made me want to close the front door and jump his bones right here, right now but that would have to wait for later. Unfortunately. Something told me he was thinking the same thing by the overcoming look of lust in his eyes that most likely mirrored my own. I quickly turned away to grab my clutch on the table in the foyer, where we were having our stare- down.

I jumped when I heard the limo outside beep. "Let's go love birds!" Shouted at least half of the Bellas and Trebles in the limo. I laughed at their impatience and Jesse grabbed my free hand. We made our way down the front path of the house and into the car. We hopped into the limo with the senior Bellas and Trebles which made twelve total; the other eight would be coming later to help each group perform for the class of 2012. All the senior Trebles were dating the lovely senior Bellas so everything worked out perfectly. Amy passed around illegal champagne as we drove off to the high school.

Everything was going perfectly and the band was awesome, hired by Beca of course, with her connections at the station and Chloe was in charge of the whole Prom ordeal. "Beca, let's go get a picture done." I laughed and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course, Beca, this is something you are always going to want to remember. This picture is something of a classic milestone in life and how are we going to tell our a-ca-children what we were like in high school if we don't have this picture to prove we actually went to prove together."

I sighed and gave in, "Fine, nerd, let's go take this life changing photo." I held up my hand and he stood, pulling me with him from my chair. We walked over to line in the corner of the gymnasium. Our Prom was themed 'A Night In Europe' and there were cheesy little decorations everywhere. Soon enough it was our turn, I stood there as Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He towered over me and I smiled when right before the man snapped the picture Jesse bent down to kiss my ear. "Nerd, if you just ruined the photo with that kiss, I'll kill you."

"Oh, my Million Dollar Baby." He sighed. "Don't you worry, now." We got handed our picture and I laughed because I was smiling like an idiot and Jesse was too, perfectly up right, turns out he hadn't got him kissing me.

Jesse pulled me over to the dance floor, for a slow dance and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled me close and we just swayed silently to _Kiss Me _by Ed Sheeran. When the song ended our senior class president, an eccentric and hilariously friendly guy, Mike

"And now introducing The BHS Treblemakers!" He announced, everyone screamed, Jesse and the rest of the Trebles made their way up the stage.

Jesse started to sing,

_Said I'd never cause her hands fit like my tee shirt tongue tied over three words._

_Running over thoughts that make me feet hurt._

_Bodies intertwined with her lips._

Benji pick it up,_ now she's feeling solo since she went solo_

_Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo_

_And it's no joke to me so can we do it all over again?_

The Treble went from _Over Again _to _Rock Me; _they vocalized the_ Boom boom chicks_

Donald stock center stage,_ lying on the beach as the sun blew out_

_Playing this guitar by the fire to loud._

_All my mind it could never shut down._

All the Treblemakers sang,_ I used to think I was better alone._

_Why did I ever wanna let you go?_

Jesse took over, winking to me, _under the moonlight as we stared at the sea._

_The words you whispered I will always believe_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, ya._

All the Trebles: _I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, ya._

_I want to hit the petal, heavy metal, show me you care._

_I want you r, o, c, k me again, r, o, c, k me again._

Bumper sang, pointing to Amy_ So can we do it all over again?_

The seniors; Jesse, Bumper, Donald, Benji, Unicycle, and Kolio moved to the front to finish the song together, going from _Rock Me_, back to _Over Again_ and now to _Gotta Be You: And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_No woman in the world deserves this but here I am asking you for one chance_

_Can we fall?_

_One more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind and if u walk away I know I'll faint cause there's nobody else_

_Cause its gotta be you! Only you! It's gotta be you! _

They finished they're One Direction ballad with a bow. Everyone cheered, especially the swooning girls. Mike came back out, "Wow, wasn't that amazing folks, and now for the Barden Bellas!"

I walked up the stage with my girls for our last performance before graduation, this one was for Jesse, I mixed these songs thinking of him and the way he made me feel.

We started harmonizing the beginning on Haley Reinhart's _Walking On Heaven: La la la da da da._

Chloe starts the song,_ they call me crazy, but I'm just waiting,_

_For the world around me to change._

_I'm thinking maybe; if we look inside,_

_We'll find love and peace of mind._

_Can't see the halos, can't feel the wings move._

_But I've got faith that the angels will sing,_

The rest of the Bellas joined in,_ walking on heaven, walking on heaven._

_Streets we're on are paved in gold,_

_Walking on heaven, walking on heaven._

_Free your mind and let it go._

Amy took center stage with The Bieb's _Die In Your Arms_: _So u love me as much as I love you ya?_

_Would you hurt me baby?_

_Could you do that to me ya?_

_Would you lie to me baby?_

_Cause the truth hurts so much more._

_Would you do the things that drive me crazy? _

_Leave my heart still at the door? _

Finally my first solo was up,_ Oh I can't help it I'm just selfish,_

_There's no way that I could share you,_

_That would break my heart to piece,_

_Honestly the truth, is_

_if I could just die in your arms,_

_I wouldn't mind,_

_Cause every time you touch me_

_I just die in your arms._

_It feels so right,_

_So baby, baby please…_

The seniors moved to the front for Taylor Swift's_ Stay, Stay, Stay: Stay, stay, stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time,_

Stacie sang: _ I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._

_I threw my phone across the room._

_At you._

Then I took over: _I was expecting some dramatic turn away,_

_But you stayed._

Ashley got her solo: _This morning I said we should talk about,_

_Cause I read you should never leave a fight, unresolved._

_That's when you came in and said okay let's talk _

_And I said,_

Chloe sang out, _But I could just die in your arms _

All the Bellas did my own rendition of the second song to _Walking On Heaven: Some call it lazy but I say,_

_I'm walking on heaven, walking on heaven._

_Free your mind and let it go, _

_Let's call it heaven, isn't it precious?_

_Some call it dreaming,_

_But we're just believing._

For the last part of the song I took it as a solo, while staring deeply at Jesse the entire time, _you took the time to memorize me,_

_My fears, my hope and dreams._

_I just like hanging out with you,_

_All the time, all those times that you didn't leave,_

_It's been occurring to me,_

_I'd like to hang out,_

_With you._

_For my whole life._

_Stay._

_I've been loving you for quite some time. _

All the Bellas finished off, _And honestly the truth is if I could just die in your arm._

The seniors finished: _I'm walking on heaven._

_The streets we're on are paved of gold._

QUICK A/N: That was so ridiculously fucking hard but super awesome to please appreciate my effort!

The crowd went wild and we bowed, everyone was crying and laughing. There was a big group hug and the younger Bellas were escorted out of the dance. I ran down the stage to Jesse and he welcomed me with a toe- curling kiss. Our lips were locked to each other's and people were staring but that didn't stop us. Mike got everyone's attention and unfortunately ours by calling us out on the make out session, "Okay, so if our cutest couple would pause the make-out session in the middle of the dance floor, we are going to announce prom king and queen!" Everybody cheered, "Now if the royal court could take their places on stage." Jesse, Amy, Bumper, Mike, Anna, and I made our way to the stage.

Mike's sister Angie came out to announce the winners, Jesse mouthed to me, "Everyone else is going down." He pointed to the floor, still making eye contact with me.

I shrugged, "I don't really care." I mouthed a reply.

He shrugged back at me and slightly raised his hands, "I know." He mouthed.

Angie continued with our interactions behind her back, "And the king is our very own leader of the Barden High School Treblemakers, Jesse Swanson!" She exclaimed and everyone cheered. Jesse walked up to the front of the stage after shaking the hands of Bumper and Mike. He then went up and hugged his cousin, Angie. He bowed and she placed the crown upon his head. "And now, for our queen, the most amazing, most lovely, leader of our fabulous Barden Bellas, Beca Mitchell!" Everyone cheered, I gave Amy and Anna hugs, I made my way over to Angie and hugged her, she placed a tiara upon my head and Jesse lifts me off my feet with a protesting screech from me." He kissed me passionately, pulling away he was smiling like an idiot, and I was too.

Still holding me he shouted, "WE ARE THE KING AND QUEEN OF CAMPUS!"

I threw my head laughing, "Are you drunk right now?"

"Not at all you're just blurry, from excitement of course. I don't think it was the limo's champagne at all." He replied seriously at first and then the sarcasm dialed up towards the end.

I started laughing at him and then he carried me off the stage as Angie said softly into the microphone, "Now, the King and Queen will share a dance." A spotlight went on and our school band started playing softly, Jesse put me down and pressed me to him.

We were surrounded by our friends and classmates smiling at us, we did after all get the superlative of cutest couple. He whispered in my ear, "I love you Becs. So much."

"I love you too, J." I whispered back. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and smiled into my hair as I did into his chest. We danced the night away with our friends.


End file.
